This is it, The End
by RoleModel2
Summary: My shot at the Finale since i can't get my mind off of JAG! hm :)


JAG- This Is It, The End

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, I don't think I could've made Harm and Mac stay part this long if I did, but I'm glad in the end I don't own them because then the finale wouldn't be a surprise!

This is my shot at the season finale, I know it's going to be a bit off, but heck I have to occupy myself while I wait for the end to come! So here's what I resorted to! I hope you enjoy it.

**1845 Local**

**JAG Headquarters**

"Congratulations, Captain Rabb." General Creswell congratulated me. For some reason I don't feel as happy as I should. I glance over at Mac who is staring straight ahead looking as though she were to cry. I know how she feels, London…. San Diego… "Unfortunately I have bad news as well…" I jerk my head up at the General's words, I thought that was the bad news. "You only have 72 hours to get your things together."

This brings Mac's attention back. "72 _hours_?" Mac questions in shock.

"Yes Colonel, so I advise you to go home and start packing." With that the General dismisses everyone but neither Mac or I move.

"Well so much for 5 hours." Mac tries to joke but it failed horribly, I manage to give a small sad smile.

"Yeah…" I say, only because I have no idea what to say at all.

"3 days Harm. I didn't know life could come apart that fast." Mac lets out a sad laugh, I don't think she is laughing because anything is funny, because I see nothing funny. I glance up at her and for some reason just the look on her face makes me want to cry. Her eyes are squeezed closed and she has one hand over her mouth, there's no doubt in my mind that she is trying not to let tears escape, and for some reason, I can't speak not until it hits me that this is it, this is the end.

"You know I thought life couldn't get any worse when Mattie got in her accident, now that she is awake, another problem surfaces, almost as worse." I whisper staring straight ahead. "It's like God is paying me back for everything stupid I've ever done in my life." I admit, I've been stupid in my life, but this is just plain low.

Mac opens her eyes and looks at me. She looks so beautiful, so sad. She is about to open her mouth but Bud decides to bust through the doors muttering something about needing to talk to Mac. Yeah well me too Bud, and trust me mine's a bit more important. Too bad I didn't say that out loud because Mac is just about to leave the room when she sends me a small sad smile and leaves.

**2248 Local**

**Georgetown Apartments**

I've been standing outside her door for about 1 minute and I am yet to figure out the art of knocking. I'm nervous, extremely nervous, why? Well I don't exactly know. So here goes nothing. I raise my hand and knock on the door then return it quickly to my sides. I hear a chain being unlocked then a door quickly open, which reveals Sarah Mackenzie. I smile.

"Hey, come in." Mac voices moving aside so I could come in. I walk inside and look around her apartment she has folded boxes in front of the wall that is next to her kitchen. "Drink?" I hear he ask walking towards the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm fine, I just needed to…" I say trailing off, I don't know what to end that with, there are so many words that fit in that slot.

Mac nods and looks over at the boxes my gaze once held. "It's really happening isn't it."

"I guess." She takes a step towards me but we are still a good 4-5 apart.

"Were you ready for all of this?" Mac questions me.

"Were you?" I ask looking away.

"Not even close." Mac answers honestly. I look back over at her and sigh.

"Neither was I." Some how fighting no longer seems like the fun it used to be.

"Where do we go from here?" Mac questions softly. So beautiful.

"To London…to San Diego…" I respond sadly. What am I doing? I'm starting to question my mind, why the hell can't I get my heart to speak ever?

"What about Mattie?" Mac asks. Wrong question.

"My problem, not yours." I state harshly. I need to bit my tongue off.

"Harm…you can't push me away anymore, it's not worth it." Mac explains. I look away and stare at the boxes by her kitchen. Damnit. I know she's right and she knows it too. "It's late, we should get some sleep, I think you need to think about what's going on right now, because I don't think it has really hit you yet that we are being separate, these our are last days." I nod and squeeze my eyes shut then nod again walking towards the door.

"Come by my apartment tomorrow at 5." I say once we reach the door. Mac nods then reaches for my hand and gives it a quick squeeze before I turn and leave.

**Next Day  
1649 Local  
North Of the Union Station**

I lift up a box and set it by the door. My back hurts and my heart is pounding. I'm in love with Sarah Mackenzie and here I am packing my things to move to London. I walk over to my kitchen but hear a knock, which makes me glance back at the door, which holds a beautiful Sarah Mackenzie in the doorframe. I don't care if I am staring, this is it. "Come in." I turn to face her as she walks towards me, looking around my apartment.

"9 years." Mac states randomly. I know what she means. I nod and sadly smile. "It was worth it."

"Beyond worth it." I correct, I walk over to couch and sit. Mac follows my lead and sits down next to me. I turn and face her and she copies my action. "I don't think I can do it Mac."

"What are you talking about?" Mac questions her eyebrows furring together in the middle in confusion. Now or never.

"I can't leave you." I blurt out softly. I think my heart found its voice. I trail the back of my hand down lightly down the side of her face, drop my hand to my side. "I love you Mac."

The next thing I know my lips are connected with Sarah Mackenzie's. I hear a moan from deep within my throat; all the passion I have felt over these last 9 years is coming out in this moment. I feel her arms wrap around my neck then roam down to my shoulder gently pushing off my over-shirt. I slip out of my over-shirt and am left in my white-beater, my lips still attached to Mac's. I have never felt his way in my entire life. I lean forward more and lean her back so I am over her with my arms holding me up as we continue to assault each other's mouths. I take a deep breath and rest my forehead on hers. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do." Mac agrees then leans up and kisses my lips gently. I groan and kiss her back for a few moments before I pull away again.

"Now would be a good time." I say with a grin. Mac smiles.

"You'll have to get off me." She points out, I roll my eyes and get back into a sitting position and Mac does the same. "What are we going to do about our new duty stations? We can't…be together that far away, that'd be too much for all that we have already been through."

"I know." I agree. "What's left to do?"

Mac sits and thinks before a minute before blurting out. "Let's flip for it."

"Your kidding…"

"No, I'll call it. Heads you come with me, Tails I come with you. I'm not leaving you." Mac declares which stuns the hell out of me. I reach into my pocket and pull out a quarter.

"Alright, Here goes nothing." I say before flipping the quarter.

Next Day  
1654 Local  
Local Bar

I sit at the bar in my dress-whites and gold wings on a red stool staring at the sight before me, Mac just walked in, in a crimson dress that looks absolutely beautiful on her. Her auburn hair is down lying on her almost bare shoulders. I smile as she walks towards me and my entire world is spiraling out of control, she is incredibly gorgeous. I stand up when she reaches me and look down in her golden brown eyes. I'm speechless; I don't know what to say. Logically I should say some sort of greeting but that doesn't seem appropriate at the moment. "You look gorgeous." I whisper searching her face for a reaction.

"You don't look half bad yourself sailor." She whispers teary eyed. I look up at the door to see Sturgis, Bud, Harriet, and the General all walking in. Mac must have noticed the sad look on my face because she turns and follows my gaze.

"Captain, Colonel." Bud says nodding and hugging us both. I smile and pat him on the back.

We all sit and chat for awhile about past times and laugh. I glance at Mac often and decide to ask her for a dance, which she gladly accepts. I take her hand and take her into my arms in a less than professional dance. Her body sways with mine and she rests her head on my shoulder. I see Bud and Harriet getting up and dancing as well. I feel Mac smile into my shoulder and lay a gentle kiss on the top of her head. This feels so right to hold her in my arms. "Mac." I whisper into her ear, she lifts her head up and gazes into my eyes. "Let's get married." I feel her tense up and I get scared. Scared…I'm actually scared for once.

"What did you say?" Mac questions. I smile sheepishly.

"Let's get married." This time I'm not scared at her reaction because her reaction is a smile. I feel her lay her head down on my shoulder again and a silent whisper of "Okay."

Yes, life will be quite alright.

The End.

Okay there is my little version of the final episode. We'll see how it goes! I'm really excited and I know jagdreamer is just as excited. HARM AND MAC FOREVER! Shipper for life!

$# **Role Model 2** #$


End file.
